Get Over You
by KuruttaMatryoshka
Summary: "Porque você tem tudo o que eu quero e eu apenas não sei como explicar, então, ajude-me babe, eu preciso te esquecer!" - Song-Fic SasuHina


**She was looking kinda sad and lonely,**

(Ela estava parecendo um pouco triste e solitária)

**And I was thinking to myself if only,**

(E eu estava pensando comigo mesmo se apenas)

**She'd give me a smile but,**

(Ela me desse um sorriso, mas,)

**Its not gonna happen that way…**

(Não vai acontecer desse jeito)

Ela estava sentada ali como sempre. O caderno de desenho estava apoiado em suas pernas e ela rabiscava alguma coisa no mesmo.

Pude ver que ela estava com os fones no ouvido, mas mesmo assim me aproximei.

Era sempre assim. Era como se ela fosse um imã e eu um pedaço qualquer de metal. Eu era sempre atraído para ela.

Sentei ao seu lado e ela pareceu não perceber minha presença.

Tentei dizer oi, mais nenhuma palavra saia de minha boca.

Era sempre assim, eu sempre travava perto dela.

Cutuquei ela levemente e ela olhou para mim tirando os fones do ouvido. Ela me deu um sorriso e por um momento meu coração parou de bater.

Droga, as coisas não podiam ser assim.

**So I took it upon myself to ask her,**

(Então eu me pus na posição de ir perguntar a ela)

**Would you like company and maybe after,**

(Você gostaria de companhia e talvez depois,)

**We could talk a while but,**

(Nós poderíamos conversas um pouco, mas,)

**I just dont know what to say…**

(Eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer)

Queria conseguir algo que prestasse para ela, mais só o que saiu de minha boca inútil foi:

- Você esta sozinha hoje?

Eu me amaldiçoei mentalmente por isso. Como eu poderia ser tão burro?

- É... ninguém quis ficar aqui fora comigo, então decidi ficar sozinha... – Ela disse voltando os olhos para o caderno. Por um momento pensei ter visto uma vermelhidão em seu rosto.

- Hum, entendo... – Eu murmurei abaixando a cabeça.

Não consegui dizer mais nada, simplismente não saia **nada **de minha boca.

**Coz you've got all the things that I want,**

(Porque você tem tudo o que eu quero)

**And I just cant explain so,**

(E eu apenas não sei como explicar, então,)

**Help me babe, I gotta get over you!**

(Ajude-me babe, eu preciso te esquecer!)

Ela era perfeita. Tinha tudo o que eu queria em uma garota.

Mais tudo o que eu imaginava que poderia ocorrer entre nós dois não passava de sonhos. De pequenas esperanças tolas.

Eu queria poder gritar para todos que a amava.

Queria poder esquecê-la.

Mais como dizer a ela: Hey, me ajude... preciso te esquecer!

**Now and then she looks in my direction,**

(Agora e depois ela olha na minha direção,)

**Im hoping for a sign of her affection,**

(Eu estou esperançoso por um sinal de sua afeição,)

**But shes in denile and,**

(Mas ela está negando e,)

**Shes got some worries today…**

(ela tem algumas preocupações hoje..)

Ela é a única garota que me deixa assim.

Sabe, eu sempre fui aquele tipo de garoto que todas as garotas são apaixonadas. Sempre fui o popular da escola.

Mais ela era a única que não havia se apaixonada por mim.

Ao contrario, eu havia me apaixonado por ela.

Ela olhou em minha direção novamente e eu tive a esperança de ela me dar um daqueles sorrisos que ela sempre dava a Naruto, o garoto por quem ela era apaixonada.

Mas ela não me deu um daqueles sorrisos. Apenas me olhou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Ei, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Eu perguntei – Sabe, você esta muito... er... quieta...

- É... hoje faz um mês que minha mãe faleceu.

Mate-me, eu sou um tremendo idiota.

**But I think if she'd give me a chance,**

(Mas eu penso que se ela me desse uma chance)

**I'll pleasantly surprise but,**

(Eu a iria surpreender com prazer mas,)

**Help me babe I gotta get over you…**

(Ajude-me babe eu preciso te esquecer!)

Eu queria ter a chance de poder abraçá-la, de beijá-la e de poder fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor.

Doía ver ela com os olhos marejados.

Eu queria poder confortá-la agora.

Olhei para ela e imaginei como seria se ela me desse uma chance. Eu concerteza a surpreenderia.

Balancei a cabeça e suspirei.

Isso nunca iria acontecer.

Tudo o que me restava era esquecê-la.

**She has everything that she wants and,**

(Ela tem tudo o que ela quer e,)

**I just cant explain so,**

(E eu apenas não sei como explicar então,)

**Help me babe I gotta get over,**

(Ajude-me babe eu preciso esquecer)

**Help me babe I gotta get over,**

(Ajude-me babe eu preciso esquecer)

**Help me babe I gotta get over you…**

(Ajude-me babe eu preciso esquecer você)

Comecei a me levantar para entrar para sala Quando ela segurou meu braço.

- Obrigada... – Ela murmurou tímida. Fiquei surpreso.

- Pelo o que? – Perguntei confuso.

- Por me fazer companhia. – Ela disse com um sorriso pequeno.

Apenas sorri de volta e me virei novamente para entrar para a sala de aula.

Amaldiçoei mentalmente Hinata.

Eu precisava esquecê-la e ela não estava facilitando isso.


End file.
